Chapter 398
Hayate no Gotoku! Chapter 398: Kyoto and Ise - Conclusion (Night 1): The Idiot Who Leaves on a Trip Characters in Order of Appearance #Chiharu Harukaze #Nagi Sanzenin #Hinagiku Katsura #Ayumu Nishizawa #Wataru Tachibana #Saki Kijima #Maria #Hayate Ayasaki #Ruka Suirenji #Gouji Ashibashi - mentioned #Isumi Saginomiya Summary Chiharu asks Nagi if she's actually serious about wanting to go on a trip, which Nagi confirms. Nagi says that trying to come up with an idea where they wouldn't get her anywhere, and that doing this trip would be the only way to get an idea. Chiharu asks where she intends to go. Nagi decides to go to Kyoto, but Chiharu is skeptical that anything would happen if they just went to Kyoto. Nagi realizes that nothing special would happen if she just went there, but she believes that with her status and future goal of becoming a successful mangaka, she is fully capable of doing whatever twist is needed. She then runs off and asks them to come along. Hinagiku realizes that she's trying to get them to come along, though Chiharu doesn't have money for the trip. Ayumu then shows up, and says that Nagi is finally showing motivation, and she says that they should go along. Hinagiku feels that they don't have a choice in this anymore. Just then, Ayumu's cellphone rings, and she answers it. The call is from Wataru, who is asking her to get to work. Ayumu reluctantly returns to the shop, leaving Nagi in their hands. This sudden turn causes both Hinagiku and Chiharu to realize that a disaster is probably brewing at this point. Back at the Violet Mansion, Maria greets Nagi and asks how things went in the mountains. Nagi mentions that she's just going to go back into the mountains, though this time in Kyoto, to Maria's confusion and annoyance. Hayate then comes in and asks Nagi why she intends to go to Kyoto. She explains how she received the advice from Gouji, how using interesting experiences is a great way to create interesting manga. She then tells them that she decided to go to Kyoto in order to have interesting experiences, so she can beat Ruka and not lose Hayate. Ruka is also skeptical that just going on a trip will make something interesting happen. In order to help cause such experiences, Nagi pulls out her iPhone and puts it on the table, announcing that she doesn't intend to take it with her. Hayate advises against this, as she won't be able to contact anyone, though Nagi explains that this is what she intends. Ruka thinks that her plan is stupid, since people pretty much did the same thing several years ago before the advent of such technology. Nagi counters this by saying that she doesn't even know how to get to Tokyo Station, or the train route to Kyoto. She then further explains that she intends to leave behind her credit cards and instead only bring an unknown amount of money. Hayate yells at her to reconsider, as she's being far too reckless, but Nagi is fine with this, since she's extremely devoted to beating Ruka. Just then, Isumi shows up and tells Nagi that her passion for manga is wonderful. Isumi then offers to show her the way to Kyoto. Everyone gives her a blank stare, and they wonder if Nagi will actually be able to make it to Kyoto Trivia Navigation Category:Hayate No Gotoku! Manga Category:Chapters